1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to fishing and, more particularly, to a fishing rod belt which is used to secure a fishing rod during the procedure of reeling in a fish.
2. Prior Developments
Due to the size and weight of the fish catch during deep sea fishing, a special fishing belt is used for engagement with a fishing rod. The fishing belt anchors the fishing rod and provides support and leverage during fishing. As an example, a wide-offset type of reel tends to twist during cranking of the reel, such as with a 300 lb. fish, causing the fishing rod to twist. Engagement of the fishing rod with a gimbal attached to the fishing belt substantially prevents the fishing rod from twisting. Substantial discomfort, pain, and interference with a person's effective performance often are involved with conventional fishing belts.
There are several kinds of fishing belts having a belt, a padded portion, and a gimbal for engagement with an end of the fishing rod. However, these fishing belts include only a single gimbal and it is often desirable to position the fishing rod in a location different from the position of the gimbal.
Therefore, there has existed a need for a fishing rod belt which has a plurality of gimbals positioned in various spaced locations for engagement with the fishing rod at a selected location.
There has existed a need for a fishing rod belt which has components which conform to the configuration of the person, particularly the thighs and upper legs of the person, and which can flex to conform to such configuration of the person.